Priscilla Baxter
Priscilla Baxter Johnson was born in September 1897 and passed away in December 1970. She was a good witch born in the Warren line. She was the daughter of Philippa Warren and Redmond Baxter a niece to Brianna Warren and Lola Mack. She is the mother of Penny "Grams" Halliwell and Gordon II Johnson and hence the great-grandmother of the Charmed Ones, as well as the past life of Piper Halliwell. Priscilla died on December 1970 which gave her time to meet her great-granddaughter Prue who was born on October 28th, 1970, though it was never mentioned if she did or did not. Powers & Abilities As a magical witch, Priscilla possessed the three fundamental powers of: *Spell Casting *Potion Brewing *Scrying As an upper-level magical witch, Priscilla also had an individual, personal magical power: *Molecular Deceleration: Priscilla had the power to slow down the molecules of a person or object, to the point that they appeared to be slowing down in time. She activated her power by flicking her hands at whatever or whoever she wished to slow down. This power served as a precursor to Piper Halliwell (Priscilla's future incarnation)'s more advanced powers of molecular immobilization and combustion, especially since Priscilla acted as a good witch who did not abuse her magic. Romantic and Family Life Priscilla was married to the past life of Dan Gordon, Piper's ex-boyfriend. Together they had a child, Penelope. Affair For an unspecified amount of time, Priscilla had an intense love affair with Leo's past life before dropping him for Gordon Johnson (Dan Gordon's past life), which Leo later called a mistake on her part. Priscilla's Daughter Penelope In 1930 while in Boston, Massachusetts, Priscilla gave birth to her daughter, Penelope (Grams), in a hotel room, a breach birth as it was. This was revealed in the episode That 70's Episode. This makes her the only cousin out herself, Phoebe Bowen and Pearl Russell to marry and conceive a child; although not the only one to fall in love. Killing her Cousin Russell She suggested to Bowen that it was time to kill Russell, who had been turned evil by the immortal warlock Anton. She and Bowen took the additional measure of cursing Russell's soul; they were afraid that Anton and Russell would be too much for their descendants to handle if they ever got back together in a future life. The curse nearly killed Priscilla's great-granddaughter, Phoebe Halliwell, 76 years later. Professional Life Priscilla lived in the manor back in the 1920s with her two cousins Phoebe Bowen and Pearl Russell, when she ran a speakeasy during the prohibition. This was possibly where Piper's natural talent and enthusiasm at running establishments such as P3, Quake and her restaurant came from. Use of Magic in the Bar Unlike in modern times the use of magic was not hidden at all, at last to those who frequented the speakeasy, with neither of her cousins or herself refraining from casting spells or using their active powers inside it. Since magic has always been protected from exposure it is possible that the speakeasy doubled as a getaway for witches. Notes * Penny once mentioned to Paige Matthews that Paige had her mother's eyes. Which is ironic since Priscilla looked exactly like Piper. However, Leo said that the only reason that Phoebe recognized Priscilla as Piper is because their souls recognized each other, which also meant that Priscilla would have seen Phoebe Halliwell as Pearl Russell. Therefore, Priscilla could have looked completely different, which also means that while being in Phoebe's body, Pearl Russell would have not seen Prue and Piper but Priscilla Baxter and Phoebe Bowen. * Priscilla Baxter is the youngest cousin, Phoebe Bowen being the middle and Pearl Russel being the eldest. * Out of the four sisters, Piper's past life Priscilla is the only one of the sister's past lives not to possess an elemental power. (Phoebe Bowen was Cryokinetic, Pearl Russell was Thermokinetic and The Evil Enchantress could conjure the elements.) *Priscilla only displayed her power once while Pearl and Phoebe used it many times. Forename * An implication to what Baxter's first name was was never given, but there are several possibilities. One is Patricia, where Penny came up with the name for her daughter in memory of her grandmother. It could possibly be Prudence or Piper, for whom Patty named her eldest daughter and middle daughter, respectively; Baxter, like Phoebe Bowen, could have been another favorite relative perhaps. Piper, however, is less likely; that name wasn't very popular until Patty's time in the late 1960s. Another possibility could even be Paige, although this is unlikely as Patty's youngest daughter, whom she was forced to give up at birth, was named by her adoptive parents. Additionally, Paige, like Piper, did not become popular until the late 1960s. It is most likely that her forename was either Priscilla or Pamela due to the fact that they are two unused P. names which fit into the time period. Names like Patricia are unlikely because the Warren family only reuses names after the orginal memeber with that name has dies. *The name Patience is a possibility as well; due to the reflective nature of Penny's daughter Patty. Penny could refer to Patty her daughter as Patty because this was her mother's name. Patience is also reflective of the Molecular Immobilization power she possessed; she is able to create a sense of patience by slowing down a person, object or situation until thry appear to be completely frozen in time. * In the Latin Spanish dub, there is a great error about Priscilla's name, because Phoebe Bowen said to Priscilla "Did you've got the spell, Piper?" Instead of no name. Appearances Priscilla Baxter appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :Pardon My Past See Also *Pearl Russell *Phoebe Bowen *Piper Halliwell *Gordon Johnson